Benson
Benson is an impatient, and waspish male gumball machine, as well as the groundskeeper manager. He debuted in the pilot episode officially, and was the third to say something then, let alone on the show; but, his voice is the one that was first heard on J.G Quintel second workassociated with Regular Show ''in 2006 or 2010, where his prototype debuted. He is usually seen driving around in the golf cart. He mostly does not approve of Rigby and Mordecai, constantly threatening to fire them, as his catch phrase is "DO YOUR WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!!" Just like Blue Fronk. His favorite worker appears to be Skips. He is known for his on edge bad-tempered personality and his loud screaming, but is also known for turning red whenever he gets extremely angry, mostly directed at Rigby and sometimes Mordecai; however, he becomes dark red and vicious-looking when he gets even devilishly livid as seen in various episodes. He became Hot Pink In Karaoke Video. The only time he turns red and is not angry is "Benson Be Gone". He commonly refers to the two as 'idiots' or 'morons', and believes that they are slackers, which is why Mordecai and Rigby tend to get 'lame' jobs rather than important ones; yet, he does not completely hate them. Benson can be seen working in many scenes, proving himself dedicated to his job. Although strict he isn't very stubborn; in "Free Cake" he allows Mordecai and Rigby to throw a party for Skips, he allows Mordecai and Rigby to work extra hours to see Fist Pump (knowing they aren't very reliable), and again in "Meat Your Maker", when he admits he made a mistake without putting up much of a fight (although it wasn't his fault). He made his debut in the 2006 short film 2 in the AM PM as an animated version of Sam Marin, his voice actor as a short clerk, who then morphs into the proto-Benson after being tricked into taking acid and then makes an official appearance in the Pilot; however, it is revealed that his personality is more similar to the waiterin The Naive Man from Lolliland than the clerk in ''2 in the AM PM, as at first he is a normal worker, but when Pops gives him lollipops instead of money, he gets very angry and yells more like Benson also his name Benson was taken from Pops' taxi driver "Benson" in that short.﻿ Benson take Loana into Dojo Lessons. Benson (Kat & Ana) Benson is a Female Ninja in Broque Monsieur Land DS on 2010. 13234923-MINA MINA IS A ROBOT GIRL. FROM MMD. Marceline God Kesha Psych Woman Milly WaterGirl Man on Man B.O BOY Dave Dave is a male Gumball Machine who was Benson's stick hockey student. Gallery BensonXMona.jpg|Benson Try to Kiss Mona Human benson by empty 10-d31lget.png Tumblr lhm68eO5nI1qdae4lo1 400.png Avatar c9a33ee26c5f 128.png|Benson With Glasses :D prince_benson_____by_guardhero17-d4ap76g.png|Benson as Prince Gumball on Legy and Gen the on 1993 Category:Male Category:The Super Fronk Characters